Anniversary
by phoenix5192
Summary: Magnus avait toujours trouvé fascinant la façon dont les mortels géraient la perte des leurs, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il souhaitait qu'Alec n'ait jamais à expérimenter. Malheureusement, c'était déjà trop tard. [Spoiler tome 3]


Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Classandra Clare

Titre : Anniversary

Ratting : K+

Note: Si vous n'avez pas lu le tome 3 je vous conseil de ne pas lire cet OS, risque majeur de spoilers.  
Quand j'ai relu avant de poster j'ai vu qu'il manquait quels mots qui ont mystérieusement disparus quand j'ai importé mon document. Je les ai remis mais je m'excuse si il en manque encore quelques uns ^^

Voilà, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Anniversary**

L'air frais de l'automne s'engouffrait par la fenêtre ouverte, apportant dans son sillage les odeurs de la ville assaillie par la pluie. Les rideaux multicolores voletèrent légèrement au grès de la brise. L'appartement était silencieux, insensible à la vie nocturne, pourtant bruyante, de Brooklyn. Les doigts glacés du vent glissaient sur la peau nu du sorcier endormi, incitant des frissons à faire leur chemin le long de son dos.

Magnus s'éveilla sous la légère contraction répétée de ses muscles soumis à la fraîcheur de la nuit. Allongé sur le ventre, les draps descendus jusqu'aux hanches, il prit quelques secondes pour réaliser l'ambiance froide de la pièce. Ses yeux de chats papillonnèrent alors qu'il faisait face à la fenêtre entrebâillée par où s'infiltraient les rumeurs glaciales du vent après la pluie. Un grognement dépréciatif s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes et il se retourna de l'autre côté du lit, à la recherche de la chaleur que le corps de son petit ami de Chasseur d'Ombre pourrait lui apporter. Seulement la place à côté de lui était vide, les draps froids, quand il y passa la main.

Il arrivait souvent à Alec de se faufiler hors du lit la nuit, appelé par ses devoirs de Nephilim pour une quelconque traque. Pourtant, à chaque fois, Magnus trouvait un mot griffonné à la hâte sur l'oreiller voisin du sien. Or, ce soir, le coussin était vide de toute note.

Inquiet, il s'extirpa des draps en frissonnant avant de s'envelopper dans un kimono au teintes rouges. L'appartement était plongé dans le silence le plus total, comme si il était seul à l'intérieur. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre à la recherche du moindre signe du jeune brun, mais il n'en trouva aucune. Il fit son chemin jusqu'à la pièce principale, les sourcils froncés, et resta figé sur le seuil de la pièce.

Alec se tenait immobile, debout près de la fenêtre. Son regard fixé vers l'extérieur était absent, le clair de lune créait des reflets d'argent dans le bleu de ses yeux. Il regardait sans voir, profondément plongé dans les méandres de ses pensées. Ses cheveux en désordre brillaient comme un halo au dessus de sa tête, les mèches noires artistiquement exposées aux rayons lunaires. Sa peau pâle, presque translucide, le faisait ressembler à une statue de marbre, les traits gracieux de son visage sculptés par le plus grand des maîtres.

Magnus avait toujours pensé qu'Alec était déraisonnablement beau, mais là, baigné dans la lumière de la pleine lune, il n'était pas simplement beau, il était _divin_. Le sang d'ange, certes minime – mais bien présent – qui coulait dans ses veines ressortant comme une tâche noire sur du papier blanc.

Magnus avait vécu assez longtemps pour se forger l'opinion que les humains étaient toujours plus beaux plongés dans leur mélancolie. Il aimait observer leurs traits expressifs quant ils étaient soumis à la peine, parfois jusqu'à s'en faire mal lui même. Et voir Alec ainsi, tellement plongé dans sa douleur qu'il en oubliait le monde extérieur, lui brisa le cœur.

Il s'avança jusqu'au Chasseur d'Ombre, lentement, pour lui laisser le temps de réagir à son approche, mais Alec demeurait imperturbable. Il ne sursauta pas quant Magnus passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Ne se voyant pas repoussé, le sorcier enlaça le corps devant lui plus fort, collant son torse contre le dos du jeune homme. Alec se laissa aller dans l'étreinte, reposant une partie de son poids sur son aîné. Les yeux toujours fixés au loin, il garda le silence, imaginant sans peine l'inquiétude du sorcier face à son mutisme inhabituel.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

La voix de Magnus était douce, teintée d'inquiétude et d'amour. La peau d'Alec sous ses mains était froide, _glacée_, comme si la vie avait quitté son corps alors que son cœur battait encore, lent et régulier comme les aiguilles d'une montre. Le silence se prolongea, la question laissée sans réponse, et Magnus décida de ne pas brusquer son compagnon.

Lentement, les bras d'Alec vinrent se poser au dessus de ceux du sorcier et il entrecroisa leurs doigts, raffermissant la prise sur son corps. Il savait qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de répondre, et l'espace d'un instant il envisagea de mentir. Dire que tout allait bien et retourner se coucher pour se lover dans les bras de son aîné, comme si de rien n'était, comme si cette nuit n'avait jamais existé. Tout aurait été plus simple si Magnus ne s'était pas réveillé. Il aurait pu prétendre aller bien, et tenter d'oublier. Mais une petite voix dans sa tête, la part – ténue – réaliste de lui-même lui disait qu'il ne pourrait pas oublier, pas passer outre, et encore moins mentir à la personne pour qui il savait compter le plus au monde. Et qu'il était temps d'arrêter de ce mentir à soi-même.

- Ça fait un an cette nuit. Un an jour pour jour.

Sa voix tremblait à la fin de sa phrase, instable à cause des larmes contenues. Il ne donna pas d'autre précision, il savait que Magnus comprenait de quoi il parlait. Le sorcier resserra sa prise sur lui et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux, un de ceux qu'il lui donnait quant il rentrait à la maison blessé et épuisé, un de ceux qui lui montraient que peu importe la situation Magnus serait toujours là pour lui. Et juste avec ce baiser, la barrière qu'il avait pris soin de construire autour de ce sujet s'écroula. Une, puis deux, puis un nombre incalculable de larmes silencieuses dévalèrent ses joues alors qu'il lâchait enfin prise, rassuré par la chaleur familière derrière lui.

- Il... Il aurait dû commencer son entraînement cette année, à ses 10 ans.

Sa voix lui sembla faible, lointaine et rocailleuse à cause de son chagrin trop longtemps contenu. Le sorcier resta silencieux, le serrant simplement plus fort, la tête niché dans le creux de son cou.

- Avec maman on avait conclu qu'Isabelle, Jace, elle et moi nous nous occuperions de le former. On avait déjà imaginé la première fois où on l'emmènerait chasser, le premier démon qu'il tuerait, l'arme qu'il préférerait...

Sa voix se brisa et un sanglots s'échappa de sa gorge.

- Il y a tellement d'autres premières fois, tellement d'autres expériences auxquelles il n'aura pas le droit. Et tout ça c'est ma faute ! Si seulement j'avais écouté Jace, si je ne l'avais pas confié à ce monstre, Max serait toujours vivant.

Il dérailla sur le dernier mot et éclata en sanglots, faisant trembler l'intégralité de son corps de façon incontrôlable. Toutes les émotions qu'il réprimait depuis la mort de Max explosèrent à l'intérieur de lui. Il laissa toute la rage, toute la tristesse, toute la frustration s'évacuer dans des larmes salvatrices.

Magnus ressentit l'urgence de pleurer à son tour. Voir Alec dans cet état, si triste, si vulnérable, _brisé_, le rendait malade. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour changer le passé, pour que Max soit sauvé à temps. Mais c'était impossible. Il fit pivoter Alec entre ses bras, ses longs doigts s'attardant sur les joues pâles pour en chasser l'eau sans cesse renouvelée dans ces yeux bleus qui l'avaient envoûté dès leur première rencontre.

- Alec... Alec, rien de se qui c'est passé n'est de ta faute. Jonathan nous a tous trompé. C'est uniquement sa faute à lui, pas la tienne. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui allait ce passer ce soir la.

Incapable de le regarder plus longtemps Alec enfouit son visage dans le cou du sorcier, ses bras trouvant aisément leur chemin jusqu'à sa taille, alors que Magnus l'enveloppait dans une étreinte réconfortante. Le Chasseur d'Ombre avait besoin d'entendre que rien n'était de sa faute, que quelqu'un brise la culpabilité qu'il ressentait depuis un an. C'était comme une chape de plomb qui pesait sur ses épaules et menaçait de l'écraser à chaque instant.

- Je te promet qu'il payera pour ce qu'il a fait. Je te le promet.

Il hocha légèrement la tête, incapable de parler. Les mots de Magnus l'apaisèrent et il se sentit plus léger d'avoir partagé son fardeau. Le fait que quelqu'un croit un lui, croit en son _innocence_, le réconforta même si il n'y croyait pas lui-même. Magnus déposa un nouveau baiser sur le sommet de son crâne, et Alec le serra plus fort.

_Merci d'être là_.

Magnus tient le Chasseur d'Ombre un long moment contre lui, le berçant gentiment et lui chuchotant des paroles apaisantes jusqu'à ce que les larmes s'estompent et que les spasmes provoqués par les sanglots disparaissent.

À cet instant il aurait voulu enfermer Alec dans une cage dorée, jeter la clé et ne plus jamais le laisser sortir. Il voulait protéger ce jeune garçon qui comptait plus que tout à ses yeux, qu'il aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé en 800 ans d'existence. Le protéger de la guerre, de la violence, de la peur, de la perte, de la mort. Il s'était juré d'être toujours la pour cet ange aux cheveux noirs, peu importe le nombre de fois où il aurait à essuyer les larmes dues à la perte d'un proche, et peu importe les sacrifices qu'il aurait à faire pour le garder près de lui.

Alors que le silence regagnait ses droits sur l'appartement, Magnus ne put s'empêcher de se demander qui serait là pour lui, le jour où ce serait ou tour d'Alexander de mourir.


End file.
